helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Sparks
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Mother looked troublesome after you telling her that the ritual is part of the plan of the Grand Duke. Since she didn't want to tell much about it, all you can do is to wait for her to open her heart. Objective Hear the innermost thoughts of Barbalius. Rewards EXP +1 197 900 Diamond +50 Gold Ring (L) x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Black Glove titled "Letter from Black Glove" that reads: :Kitten, I heard that a Sulla went missing, and now the guardsmen are looking for her everywhere with the warrant signed by the City Assembly. If you ask about my opinion, I'd say this is the most useless method. After all, the person who took the Sulla can even defeat the master of Spiral Spire, he naturally will not hide her in places that can be easily found. But in any case, this is the most useful way tat the moment, at least for the upright captain of the City Guard. Because... to be honest, have you seen him dash into citizen's house red-eyed? If you see it, you will understand what I mean. Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Sigh... Eliza: What happened? You seem to be bothered by something. Magda: I... (Mom doesn't know about the ritual, how should I tell her about it?) Eliza: Even in this hour, you're still trying to hide something from me? Magda: I didn't mean to hide it from you. The girl who pretended to be a saint said... (Tells mother about the ritual secretly performed by the Grand Duke.) Eliza: Grand Duke Bavlenka, he...?! Magda: To be honest, when we discovered that he was doing such a cruel ritual in private, we weren't all that surprised. Eliza: He actually deliberately started a war... Even though this is Finsel! Magda: If you think about it, you may realized that everything that happened after the Sulla War seems to have some kind of relationship with the Bavlenka... Wait a second, you just said... 'he actually'? Does that mean what the grand duke did makes you feel surprised? Eliza: ... Magda: I'm sorry, I promised you I won't mention anything you don't want to answer. It's getting late. I should go to the dance ball. Eliza: (My child... How long can I keep the secrets of the past from you?) Story Chat 2 Magda: (Mother looked pale when I left, I don't know how she is now.) Bergnya: Feeling bored? Magda: Ah, Miss Bergnya? Bergnya: Although the dance ball of the Lionheart Kingdom is dull, one can amuse oneself by watching the contest between the Pope and the King. But the Sky Church in Finsel is far from politics. Ah, it is so dull that I'm not even in the mood for bragging. Magda: (Bragging, brag what?) Bergnya: Stop frowning. Everyone is waiting to see you, while you are here thinking about a question that can't be answered. That's not right~ Magda:... : Story Root 2 : Bergnya: Ah, you are not in your proper state of mind today. I remember that the dressing room is over there. Do you need me to take you there? : Ends Story Root 1 Bergnya: No matter what you are doing, these people's eye will always be on you! Magda: You must be too exaggerated, in fact... Bergnya: What is the sound at the entrance? Alan: Mr. Alminas, please let us in! Alminas: Please show me your invitation to the ball. Florna: Captain... we don't... have an invitation... Alminas: Sorry, the guards can't let you in. Alan: ... Bergnya: Tsk Tsk... I can smell gunpowder... Are the guards of the Senate and the guardsmen going to fight with each other? Magda: Alan, Miss Florna, what happened? Florna: Miss Ellenstein! Waa... waaa... Magda: Wha... what happened?! Miss Florna, please stop crying! Florna: Jiu... Miss Jiu, she... oh... Magda: Who is Miss Jiu? Bergnya: A Sulla they raised in their dormitory. Magda: Sulla?! What's going on? Alan: Miss Ellenstein, there's no time to explain. Jiu is the baby pig that I mentioned before. Someone just broke into our dormitory and took Jiu away. We have to find her as soon as possible! Florna: Miss Ellenstein... We must find Jiu, the Senate can... can help us. Magda: Err... I don't understand why you have to bother looking for a Sulla? Especially at a sensitive time when the Sulla War is on. Moreover, break into the Senate Ball to look for a sulla! Have you lost your mind? Alan: Magda, Jiu is not an ordinary Sulla. She is our friend and a member of our family. Florna: And Master Xavier said that from Miss Jiu... Maybe we can unveil the secret of the Sulla War. Magda: What secret?!! Florna: Last time, Mr. Balfey sprinkled black powder on Miss Jiu and no... nothing happened to her. Bergnya: Wait, wait a second! You mean that Sulla touched the black powder but didn't go crazy at all? This is different from the rumors I have heard! Alan: Well, Jiu is the only Sulla that is not affected by black powder. We are looking for the reason. All in all, the key to the recovery of Sullas is on her. Magda: ...I see. She's the key to stop the war. Alminas: I am very sorry about that happened to you, but it's our duty to guard here. I can't let you in without an invitation. Magda: Mr. Alminas, you said that they can't get in without an invitation. Is that what I'm thinking about... Alminas: If they have the search warrant issued by the City Assembly, things will be different. Alan: Search warrant... I understand! Let's go, Florna, let's go meet Acting Speaker Linglan! Florna: Will the Acting Speaker help us? Alan: I don't know, but we don't have any other way right now! Let's go! Florna: (Well... Shall I write a letter to her brother and ask him to send someone to take her back...) Bergnya: Wait, I find you look familiar from moments ago. If I'm not mistaken, we've met before. At that time, you were wearing a white gold evening gown... Florna: You... you must be mistaken... Bergnya: Mistaken? How come? By the way, please bring my greetings to your father and brother - Magda: (Bring greetings?) Florna: Cap... captain is waiting for me. Sorry, I have to leave... Bergnya: Ah, Your High... Miss Priest, wait, my carriage is at the door, please let me take you there! Tilla: My lord, the little thing raised by the guardsmen is missing. Gonzalo: I wonder who can take her away from the City Guard without being spotted since there are so many guardsmen there. Tilla: Moreover, who would be so bored to kidnap a little Sulla girl? What do you say, my lord? Zoe: Oh, what do you mean... Tilla: I remember that your eldest son had surrounded the Spiral Spires a few days ago and asked them to hand over the little Sulla girl. Gonzalo: Mr. Balfey also sprinkled black powder on her in public... Tilla: I heard that you gave the black powder to Balfey and asked him to do so. Zoe: ...From whom did you hear about it? Tilla: The people and soldiers that were there that day all saw it. Master Balfey, am I right? Balfey: I didn't know it was black powder... Zoe: Enough! Duchess Jorcastle, all the Sullas are mad except for her. Don't you find it strange? For the future of Finsel, Olineaux didn't hesitate to take risks and personally tested what would happen to the Sulla of the City Guard after she came into contact with the black powder. This can't be considered a sin... Tilla: So after you discovered that Sulla is immune to black powder, the noble and heroic you went to the City Guard to steal her out? Zoe: Cough... What a label you put on me! Tilla: The knighthood of the Olineaux family astonishes me. If the saint is still here, we should invite her to personally host your reward ceremony. Zoe: If the saint is still... haha, Your Grace, it is too early to say that. Tilla: My lord, we'll see. Barbalius: So, the Sullas went crazy because of the black powder? The girl hides the secret that might bring Sullas back to normal? Balfey: Huh? Mr. Barbalius, how did you come in? I've told the guard... Barbalius: It does not matter! I'm coming to talk to the Duke. Zoe: What do you want to say to me? Mr. Ambassador? Barbalius: Duke Olineaux, I, Barbalius Ivan Nars Travers, the representative of the Red Knights of Lionheart Kindgom, for the first time in my life, enter the banquet in a non-elegant way, and before the lady I am very concerned about. That's right, Miss Ellenstein, I am talking about you. Please don't pretend we are strangers. Although I can't recognize the man in the mirror that has a messy look, please don't turn your head away. I may not look presentable today, but it's a decision I made after hesitating between the interests struggle and the knight's conscience for a long time. I finally made up my mind to fight for the knighthood and my consciousness, I hope that you can watch me while I'm doing so. Magda: (...He didn't call me a country girl today.) Gonzalo: Wow~ That confession is both sincere and romantic~ Mr. Barbalius, the lady is watching you, don't be discouraged! Barbalius: Cough, my lord, although I have already heard what I want to know, but I still want to hear you explanation. Regarding the black powder and the Sulla girl, you owe me an explanation. This explanation is not only about the credibility of your family, but also about the trust that my king bestowed on you, and the ancient knighthood of the Olineaux family... Others may not understand what is knighthood, but you know what it means! Zoe: ... Balfey: Father, these people are waiting to have a laugh at us. Do you want me to take him away, just like last time? Zoe: Don't bother. Balfey, tell him to come closer, this is not the place to talk. Magda: (Duke Olineaux was persuaded...) (In the face of political interests, is the knight's sincerity enough to shake the minds of a veteran politician?) (In any case, I hope Mr. Barbalius can get the explanation he wants.) Marvelia: Your Grace, regarding your last proposal, the Prime Minister has given a reply. Let's move over there to talk about it? Tilla: Please, Miss Marvelia. Lady A: Oops, it seems that the Olineaux family has reached some agreement with the Lionheart Kingdom, and the Jorcastle family has established a relationship with the Republic of Rayorca... Noble B: And the Bavlenka family has the saint in their control... Lady B: Everyone wants to throw Finsel into disorder. Noble A: I don't know in the end which family will... Magda: (I also want to know who will...) Story Chat 3 Eliza: I heard that... the City Guard lost a pig? Magda: In fact, they lost a little Sulla girl... Eliza: Sulla? What happened? A Sulla sneaked into Finsel? And hiding in the City Guard? Magda: The Sulla is a young girl and she is the only Sulla in Finsel who hasn't gone mad. Alan and the guardsmen thing she might be able to cure the mad Sullas. In other words, she may be able to end the Sulla War. Eliza: So they get so nervous when they find out she's missing... Alas, if finding her can end the Sulla War, then I won't mind doing as much as I can to help. Maid: My lady, he has come back with news! Magda: How's things going now in the slums? Servant: My lady, you are right. Although most people hate Sulla and refuse to cooperate with the search, some people have shown their understanding and are willing to provide help. Although the people who would like to help... well, they only account for a small portion. Magda: Thank you. Take your dinner and have a rest. Maid: My lady, can they find the sulla? Magda: I don't know. If I were a believer of the goddess, I would go to the church and pray for them at the statue of the goddess, wishing that they can find Jiu. Eliza: However, prayers won't help. Magda: Sigh... If I'm a master of martial arts... Eliza: What are you planning? To fight on the battlefield? I will not allow! Magda: I know, you will not allow me to do so. What's more, I don't know how to fight. SO all I can do at this moment is to pray, hoping that the goddess can bless Finsel and lead them to Jiu as soon as possible. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 10